Moonrise
by AvidAuthor
Summary: With everything dear to her lost, Yona escapes Soo-Won's clutches with the former slave Shin-Ah, intent on exacting revenge on the cruel group, The Seven Gods. But everything has a price, and revenge may be the most costly thing of all. AU Warning, ends abruptly. I lost inspiration for this fic and ended it before it's time. Perhaps one day I will return.
1. Chapter 1

_Had I not seen the Sun  
I could have borne the shade  
But Light a newer Wilderness  
My Wilderness has made —_

 **Had I Not Seen the Sun by Emily** **Dickinson**

* * *

He had long ago learned to stay quiet. The slightest of sounds, and he would be beaten. The blue dragon (this was not his name, only what he was called) huddled in the mouth of his cave. Master would soon come to get him, to force him to hunt with his eyes. Those damned eyes. The blue dragon pet the squirrel on his lap, Ao, to keep himself from being scared.

Suddenly, Ao squeaked and jumped up onto his shoulder, where the little thing buried itself in the fur that hung from the blue dragon's mask. He lowered his head, knowing if he didn't, it would be a whip to his arm, or back, or stomach. He saw the polished boots of his master approach him, each step making his heart beat faster. A sharp, manicured nail pierced the skin underneath his chin, and master raised the blue dragon's head. Golden hair covered half of master's face, and his green eyes sparkled.

"Hello, there," he cooed. "Time to hunt." The blue dragon swallowed and nodded.

* * *

When master said, "Time to hunt," it meant one of two things: either he wanted food, or he wanted the blue dragon to kill someone. Much to his relief, the blue dragon was only handed a sack. That meant master wanted food. Not that he enjoyed killing animals (he hated using his power in general), but animals didn't cry and beg for you to spare them.

The blue dragon had already killed a deer when he smelled the scent of smoke. Ao jumped to the ground and sprinted ahead. The blue dragon followed, each step near silent. Finally, he reached a a small campfire. It was rather sloppily made, and the meat cooking over it still had a few small patches of fur on them. Sitting before it was a girl. She had short dark pink hair, the color of the dawn, and purple eyes. Almost against his will, he stepped forward into the firelight. When she looked up in surprise, he noticed her pretty face was tearstained.

Ao scampered up to her, and she gasped. The blue dragon immediately tensed, preparing to defend his little friend. But a second later, she held out her hands, and smiled when the squirrel hopped up onto them.

"So cute!" She cried. "Is she your friend?" She looked up at the blue dragon, and, hesitantly, he nodded

"His name is Ao." It felt strange, to talk. But she just smiled at him. Ao scrambled up on to her shoulder, and the girl looked at the blue dragon.

"Are you hungry? The meat is almost ready." As she said this, she reached over and grabbed one of the sticks off the fire. She hissed in pain.

"Careful," she warned, sucking her fingers. "It's hot." Feeling that it would be rude to refuse her invitation, (and because, in truth, he was rather hungry), he sat down. He set the sack behind him, concealing it under the the fur trailing from his mask. She reached into a bag lying next to her and pulled out a small bottle. She sprinkled something from it onto the meat, then slid a piece off for herself. She handed him the stick, and he did the same, carefully leaning the stick up against a tree when he had retrieved the meat.

He hesitated, looking down at the strange herbs. The girl smiled.

"Oh, don't worry. That's just seasoning," she said, taking a bite. "See?" Hesitatingly, he nibbled it. His eyes widened under his mask as he chewed. It was good! Ao ran over to the him, and the blue dragon ripped a piece of meat off his and handed it to him. The little squirrel nibbled at it contentedly. The girl leaned back, and looked closely at him.

"So what's your name? Mine is Yona." She said it with a smile, but there was darkness in her eyes as she said her name, almost like she was ashamed of it. The blue dragon opened his mouth.

"Blue dragon," he whispered. Yona frowned.

"That can't be your name," she said. A moment later, her eyes widened.

"Could it be that you don't have a name?" Her voice was soft as she said this. The blue dragon blushed and shook his head. Yona hesitated.

"Would you like it if I gave you a name?"she asked. The blue dragon nodded after a moment. She tapped her chin and looked at the sky. Then, she clicked her fingers and grinned.

"How about, Shin-Ah?"

The blue dragon's eyes widened.

"Shin-Ah," he whispered, testing it. It was perfect. He nodded. Yona squealed and clapped her hands.

"Yay! It really fits you, Shin-Ah!" She beamed at him. Shin-ah smiled shyly. He never really had a reason to smile back home...His eyes widened. He had been gone for too long. Master would start wondering. He popped up, grabbing his sack.

"I have to go," he murmured. Yona looked sad for a moment, then she brightened.

"Oh. It was really nice talking to you!" She said, a smile on her face. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to go home to master, and live in fear. He wanted to be with her. But he couldn't run away. Master would know, and master would find him, and master might hurt Yona. Shin-ah put the sack over his shoulder, then swallowed.

"Will you leave?" He was almost quieter then he normally was, if that was possible. Yona shook her head.

"I'm waiting for someone," she said, then her voice dropped a little. "He's going to come. He'll definitely come back." Shin-ah tilted his head.

"Can I see you again?" He asked quietly. Yona wagged her finger at him.

"Don't be silly! Of course you can come back!" She said with a laugh. Hesitantly, Shin-ah reached forward, and touched her cheek. Yona's eyes widened in suprise, and he turned and ran, becoming nothing more then a blur in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know what the caged bird feels, alas!  
When the sun is bright on the upland slopes;  
When the wind stirs soft through the springing grass,  
And the river flows like a stream of glass;  
When the first bird sings and the first bud opes,  
And the faint perfume from its chalice steals-  
I know what the caged bird feels!_

 _I know why the caged bird beats his wing  
Till its blood is red on the cruel bars;  
For he must fly back to his perch and cling  
When he fain would be on the bough a-swing;  
And a pain still throbs in the old, old scars  
And they pulse again with a keener sting-  
I know why he beats his wing!_

 _I know why the caged bird sings, ah me,  
When his wing is bruised and his bosom sore,-  
When he beats his bars and he would be free;  
It is not a carol of joy or glee,  
But a prayer that he sends from his heart's deep core,  
But a plea, that upward to Heaven he flings-  
I know why the caged bird sings!_

 _ **Sympathy by Paul Laurence Dunbar**_

* * *

Yona pulled a blanket from her bag. It was old, worn, and dirty, just something Hak had traded for, since it had been getting cold. Hak. Her servant had disappeared two days ago. He had just gone out to hunt for dinner and hadn't returned. At first, Yona had cried. After a long while of that, she had pulled herself together, and shot an

injured rabbit. It had been disgusting shooting it, and it was even worse skinning it. She had been horrible at it and had just set it over her halfhearted attempt at a fire

when Shin-Ah had appeared.

Yona laid the blanket on the hard, cold ground. She knew Hak would have called her foolish for inviting a stranger to eat with her, but she had been drawn to the strange man, like her heart was trying to rip free from her chest. And when he had agreed to let her name him...the moonlight had shined down on him, making him look so beautiful, so unearthly, that the name had jumped from her mouth before she could even think. Now that he was gone, Yona felt the horrible ache of loneliness deep in her chest. She was all alone, in the middle of the woods, and she didn't even know where she was.

She lay down on the blanket, and her eyes were just brimming with tears when she heard a little sneeze. Yona frowned, and a squirrel ran up to her face.

"Ao!" She gasped. "You didn't go back with Shin-Ah?" Ao put a paw on her nose, as if to reassure her, then ran and curled up against her chest. Yona smiled and pulled her cloak tighter. It felt good not to be alone.

* * *

Shin-Ah could bear sleeping in his cold cave a little easier now that he had something to look forward to. He had a friend. His first human friend. All the people in the village where he lived were too scared to go near him, let alone befriend him. And even if someone was brave enough, master would see to it that they were disposed of.

He put his hands under his head and looked up at the top of the cave above him. He hoped Yona was warm enough. Shin-Ah had left Ao with her, so she was relatively safe. The little squirrel could be vicious when she wanted to be. Shin-Ah wrapped the fur around him and closed his eyes.

* * *

Shin-Ah was awoken by someone tapping their foot against the floor impatiently. He sat up quickly. He was usually a very light sleeper, but for some reason, he had been sleeping deeply and he hadn't heard master come in. Master pursed his lips.

"Oh blue dragon. I was going to let the fact that you were late last night slide," he said with a sigh. "But now you sleep in? I suppose I have to punish you." Shin-Ah stood slowly as master reached into the folds of his robe and pulled out a sword. Shin-Ah tensed. Of the all the punishments he received, this was the worst.

He took the top of his robe off, leaving it hanging behind him, then took his mask off. He screwed his eyes shut, then pulled off his shirt. He hastily slid his mask back on. He heard master walk up behind him and felt him place a hand on his skin. Then, the sword cut across his back. He clenched his teeth, making sure not to cry out. Crying out meant admitting pain, and admitting pain meant weakness. Master didn't like weakness.

The sword touched his skin again, and Shin-Ah braced himself for the pain. Master leaned forward, and put his mouth next to his ear.

"Do you want to tell me why your were late last night? I think my sword would be content with hearing that," he whispered. Shin-Ah kept his mouth shut. Master dug the tip of the blade into his shoulder, and Shin-Ah couldn't help a tiny gasp. Masters eyes narrowed, and slowly, cruelly, the blade cut downwards. When it reached the middle of his back, master pulled it out and wiped it clean on the ground. He looked at Shin-Ah.

"You're keeping secrets from your master, blue dragon. That's not very nice," he said sadly. Shin-Ah didn't even have the strength to tense up as master raised the sword, so that it was touching Shin-Ah's cheek.

"Don't ever forget," he said coldly, cutting downwards. "That you belong to me." With that, master spun around and exited the cave. Shin-Ah fell to his knees.

* * *

Yona was doing her best to remember if the berries she held were safe or not when she heard the sound of heavy footsteps. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and stood up, eyes narrowed. Her fingers were inching towards her bow and arrows when Ao squeaked and ran out of her sight.

In the next moment, Shin-Ah staggered into view. Yona gasped. He was bleeding down his back in heavy streams. The cuts were cruel, and Yona couldn't help a wince. He fell to his knees next to the no longer burning fire, and Yona snapped out of her daze. She raced forward, shedding her cloak and rolling up her sleeves as she ran. She crouched next to him.

"It's going to be okay," she promised. "I'll fix you right up." She needed bandages. Without them, there wasn't anything she could do. Her gaze fell on the tattered blanket. Yona blinked hard, then reached forward and grabbed it. Using one of her arrows, she cut it into strips. She grabbed her bag and slipped it under Shin-Ah's head. He had laid down now, breathing becoming slower. Yona took a few, panicked breaths. She dumped the berries out of the bowl she had been using to hold them, then ran to the stream near by.

Once she returned, she removed the shirt he had put back on, wet one of the strips and started cleaning the wounds. It was horrible, and her hands were thoroughly bloody by the time she was finished. Now that his back was clean, Yona noticed that he had older scars as well. She swallowed her anger and did her best to tie the bandages.

Once she was done, she leaned back and took a deep breath. Yona frowned down at the mask he was wearing. It must be uncomfortable. She reached down to take it off. The moment her fingers touched it, Shin-Ah's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. Yona blinked in surprise, then pulled her hand away. As soon as she did so, Shin-Ah fell limp.


	3. Chapter 3

_In this world_

 _we walk on the roof of hell,_

 _gazing at flowers._

 **In this world by Kobayashi Issa**

* * *

Shin-Ah awoke to someone nibbling at his mask. He gently pushed Ao away and sat up. His back ached and throbbed, but when he reached back to touch it, he found it clean and bandaged. He looked up as Yona stepped through the trees, something hanging from her arm and a bowl in her hands. She smiled warmly at him.

 **"** Oh good, you're awake," she said. She stepped lightly across the clearing and crouched down before him.

"Here's your shirt," she said, handing it to him. "I washed it. Are you thirsty?" Shin-Ah nodded, and Yona handed him the bowl. Stepping away from him as he drank, she sat down and frowned at him. He set the bowl down, and she crossed her arms as he pulled on his shirt, then his robe. Yona shoved her hair out of her face, and then leaned forward.

"What are you doing out here, Shin-Ah! You made your injuries worse by walking!" He bowed his head. "I must hunt," he whispered. He started to stand, but Yona leapt up and pushed him back down gently.

"Not in that condition you aren't," she scolded. Then her face softened.

"Do you really need meat?" He nodded. She turned around, and grabbed a bow and arrows. Reaching down and retrieving the sack he had brought, she started marching away. Realizing arguing was hopeless, Shin-Ah nodded to Ao, and the squirrel ran after Yona and scrambled up onto her shoulder.

* * *

Yona wasn't exactly a skilled huntress. She pulled the string back and narrowed her eyes. The deer was nibbling grass, seemingly not noticing her. It was a buck, and he would feed many if she could kill him. There was a rustling of leaves, and a fawn wobbled out from behind a tree. It looked young, perhaps a week old, and it turned Yona's way when she shifted. The buck turned to her, his eyes wide with anger, and Yona faded back into the forest. She started walking away. She couldn't kill that fawn's father. It looked so young and innocent. Yona didn't want to see its look of terror as the blood landed on its face, its innocence lost...she shook her head and looked around.

Suddenly, a rabbit darted in front of her. She hastily aimed the bow and shot the arrow. It was a lucky shot, and the arrow went right through its head. She let out a little cry of triumph. Still, she turned her head away when she pulled the arrow out of it and shoved it in the sack.

* * *

Shin-Ah bowed before his master. In the end, Yona had managed to kill two rabbits and a small deer. Master walked towards him and stopped in front of the sack. He picked it up, and then dropped it, and Shin-Ah winced at the sound of the flesh hitting the ground. Master walked up to him and crouched before him. Shin-Ah peered into master's eyes. They were a deep, emerald green, with little brown flecks in them. Master pressed a pale hand to Shin-Ah's cheek and smiled.

"I am surprised you managed to hunt with your injuries," he said. Shin-Ah stayed silent, knowing a single sound could give him away. Master stood, and Shin-Ah stood as well, preparing to go back to his cave. Master smiled.

"I was concerned that you would collapse, so I sent a man out in the woods to follow you," he said softly. Shin-Ah felt his heart plummet. Master spun around and stalked up to him. When he was barely an inch away from his mask, Master whispered, "Time to hunt, Shin-Ah."

* * *

Yona was petting a napping Ao when she heard the sound of footsteps. She blinked and looked up in confusion. Had Shin-Ah returned? She stood, Ao cradled in her arms. There was a blur, and then her face was buried in white fur.

"Shin-Ah?" she asked, voice muffled. Then, Shin-Ah's voice whispered, "Stay behind me, Yona." There was a cold, cruel laugh, and Ao squeaked in fright and scrambled up under the fur. Yona followed his lead, and, standing on her tiptoes, peered around Shin-Ah's neck to try to catch sight of the person who had laughed. Her eyes landed on a man. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and a smile. He was beautiful, almost feminine, but there was something about him that made Yona cold. Her fingers tightened around the fabric of Shin-Ah's robe. The man took a step towards them, sword in hand, eyes cold. Shin-Ah raised his own sword, and Yona wondered where he had gotten it. The man tilted his head.

"Are you really going to protect her, blue dragon? Are you really going to fight _me_?" Shin-Ah nodded once. The man lifted his hand, and suddenly, there were arms wrapping around Yona's middle. She gasped as she was pulled away from Shin-Ah, and a knife was held to her throat. The blonde man's eyes widened as he got a good look at her face.

"Princess Yona," he murmured. "We had wondered where you had scampered off to."

Yona swallowed.

"What do you mean?" she whispered. The person who held her repeated what she said in a louder voice, and the blonde man tilted his head.

"Why, I'm the one who killed your father," he said softly. Her mouth fell open. Then Yona screamed at him, until the man who was holding her put a hand over her mouth. Her father's killer pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"You're quite pretty," he mused. "I think I'd like to have you." Yona made a face at the thought, until she realized: if she could get close to him, she could avenge her father. She shoved the man's hand from her mouth. Tears trickling down her cheeks, she faced the man who had destroyed her life.

"Very well," she said. "I will come with you. What is your name?" The man chuckled as Shin-Ah's head whipped around to face her.

"My name," he said softly, "is Soo-Won."


	4. Chapter 4

_WHAT weeping face is that looking from the window?_ _ **  
**_ _Why does it stream those sorrowful tears?_ _ **  
**_ _Is it for some burial place, vast and dry?_ _ **  
**_ _Is it to wet the soil of graves?_

 **What Weeping Face by Walt Whitman**

* * *

Yona held her head up proudly as she was led back to Soo-Won's village. Shin-Ah walked behind her. He had allowed himself to be disarmed on the condition that he could follow Yona. People stared at them as they walked past, some wearing masks, and some with paint on their faces. Yona jumped as she felt a hand grab her arm, and Shin-Ah tugged her away from the leering crowd. Soo-Won led the way into a large, rather nondescript house. Soo-Won turned to them.

"Time for you two to part ways, I'm afraid," he said. "Go to your cave, Shin-Ah." When he hesitated, Soo-Won leaned forward, and Yona heard him whisper, "I have leverage over you, now. You wouldn't want Yona to get hurt, would you?" Shin-Ah did as he was told. As he was passing by her, she felt him hand her something soft and furry. She turned, like she was watching Shin-Ah leave, and lifted up her sleeve so that Ao could run up it. Once Shin-ah was out of sight, Yona turned to Soo-Won. He smiled at her.

"Follow me. I'll lead you to your room," he said. Yona followed behind him, watching a golden lock of hair that had slipped loose from his ponytail bounce up and down. This man was the one who killed her father. Her father, who had read her bedtime stories, who had made her terrible soup when she was sick, who had been the only family she had left.

Yona had to curl her fingers into fists to keep from leaping at Soo-Won and strangling him. They reached the room, and the man in front of her slid open the door. It was beautiful, but Yona hated it. She stepped into the room and turned her head to look at Soo-Won.

"Dinner will arrive later," he said with a smile. The moment the door slid shut, Yona hurried across the room. On the desk was a stack of paper, but no ink. She bit her lip. She needed to send a message to Shin-Ah, but without any ink...she looked around the room, and her eyes landed on a vase sitting on the windowsill. She smiled grimly. Soo-Won probably thought a spoiled brat would never even consider cutting herself. Yona grabbed the vase and, as quietly as she could, broke it on the ground. She picked up one of the shards and swiped it across her palm. Then, dipping a brush in her blood, she started writing.

* * *

Shin-Ah looked up as he heard the sound of something running, and watched as Ao skidded to a stop before him. The squirrel had a rolled-up piece of paper in her mouth, and Shin-Ah carefully took it. He unrolled it and gasped softly, for the words were written in blood.

Narrowing his eyes, he managed to read, _Meet me, Ao will show the way._ He tore the paper into tiny pieces to that it couldn't be read by anyone else and hid them in a crack in the stone. Then he stood and walked after Ao as the squirrel bounded across the ground.

* * *

The squirrel led him to a window. He jumped, pulled himself up and put his hands against the glass. He peered in to see Yona pacing, a tray of uneaten food on the floor. He knocked, and Yona gasped and ran to the window. She tried to push it open, and her eyes narrowed with frustration when she failed. She looked around the room, grabbed a blanket off the bed, then swiped the food off the tray and held it up. She gestured for him to back away, and he slid back down the wall and held Ao close to his chest. Then there was a loud crashing noise, and glass rained down everywhere, the tray landing a few feet away. For a moment, there was silence as they both listened for any sign that someone had heard, but there was nothing. Though he thought that was rather suspicious, Shin-Ah pushed it to the back of his mind as he stood to get a better view of the window.

Yona laid the blanket on the sill to cover the glass, and he jumped up, carefully sliding through the window. His feet landed on the ground, and Yona clasped her hands.

"We," she said. "are breaking out of here." His eyes widened, and after a moment he smiled. Yona pushed her hair of her face. "But first, I want to look around a bit. I know that I'm not nearly strong enough to kill Soo-Won, but," her eyes darkened. "he can't have killed father alone. He must have had accomplices. I'll kill them, and one day, I will come back." It sounded wrong, hearing this sweet, gentle girl talk about murder. But Shin-Ah simply placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will help," he whispered. She nodded, and quietly, they slipped out the door.

* * *

Yona stood in front of a desk. She rifled through papers, her hands hurting as the paper cut them. She held up one. After reading through it, she frowned. It mentioned something called The Seven Gods and was from someone called Shou the Strong. Her eyes widened. Someone who had called himself Shou the Strong had come to the palace. He had pleaded to have an audience with her father and then mocked him until he had been banished. That had been three days before her father had been murdered. The Seven Gods must have been the group that killed her father! And Shou was one of them. She was turning to tell Shin-Ah when there were footsteps. Both she and Shin-Ah froze as Soo-Won walked into the room, hands clasped behind his back. He made no comment about the fact that they were in there and instead tilted his head.

"Oh, hello Yona. I have something I want to ask you. A few days before you arrived, I was taking a walk, and I heard a man calling your name," he said. Yona put her hands over her mouth. It couldn't be...Soo-Won nodded to someone in the hallway, and two men lugged in a sack. They dropped it to the ground. Soo-Won crouched down and pulled back the edge of the sack. He grabbed the man's hair and pushed it back so that Yona could see his face. She let out a sob. Soo-Won blinked in mock surprise.

"Do you recognize him? The last word he ever said was "Yona." Imagine that?" Yona wailed and threw herself at Hak. She buried her face into his hair and sobbed. Dimly, she heard a conversation being had between Soo-Won and Shin-Ah, but she was only aware of Hak. Poor poor Hak.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her middle, tearing her away from Hak. She screamed as Shin-Ah put his arm under her legs, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed like a child. Then there was wind stealing away her tears, but she was only aware of one thing: Hak was dead


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm Nobody! Who are you?  
Are you - Nobody - too?  
Then there's a pair of us!  
Don't tell! they'd advertise - you know!_

 _How dreary - to be - Somebody!  
How public - like a Frog -  
To tell one's name - the livelong June -  
To an admiring Bog!_

 **I'm nobody! Who are you? By Emily Dickinson**

* * *

Shin-Ah wished he could have let Yona grieve for longer, but he knew that they needed to escape. So now he was running, fur flying behind him, eyes seeing miles ahead. Ao was hanging onto Yona's neck, eyes wide. Once they were far enough away that Shin-Ah felt comfortable stopping, he skidded to a halt in a clearing. Yona was silent now, her face pressed against his chest. He expected to see sadness when she looked up, but all he saw was icy fury. He set her down gently, and she fell to her knees, her fingers curling around grass.

"Stupid, stupid Hak," she whispered. Shin-Ah looked around, eyes landing on a flower. He walked over, bent down, and picked it. Then he presented to Yona. She smiled and wiped at her eyes, taking the flower and smelling it. "Thank you, Shin-Ah," she said softly. She stood, then looked down at herself.

"Oh no. I have mud all over me," she sighed, turning to Shin-Ah. "Is there water near-by?" He jumped up onto a tree, and looked around.

"There is a river not far from here," he said, leaping back down and landing gracefully on the grass. Yona clapped her hands.

"Everything will seem better once I take a bath." She said. "Lead the way, please."

* * *

Yona sat in the water, her legs drawn up to her chest, and stared at her feet. Hak was gone. Soo-Won had taken everyone she loved away from her. She felt tears fill her eyes, and she shook her head and wiped them away. Her clothes were hanging to dry on a near-by tree branch. Ao swam past her, and she laughed. She stood, preparing to walk back to get her clothes, when she heard a rustling in some bushes, and she dropped back down.

"Shin-Ah?" She called nervously. "Is that you?" She saw a tan face with brown eyes. She screamed, and Ao made an angry noise and launched herself at the person. There was a yelp as the squirrel found his target. Now that Ao was distracting the intruder, Yona scrambled onto land and hastily pulled on her dress. She felt a breeze, and Shin-Ah landed in front of her. He ran into the bushes, and Yona watched with bated breath as Shin-Ah wrestled with whoever it was. Finally, he dragged a man out by his hair. Ao was hanging of the tip of his finger. The man raised his hands, Ao falling off, along with a good deal of blood.

"My apologies, Ma'am! I meant no harm!" He cried. Yona pointed her finger at him as Ao scrambled up onto her shoulder. "Explain," she said suspiciously.

* * *

The man kept shooting nervous glances at Shin-Ah as he sat down, sucking on his bleeding finger. He wrapped his finger in some fabric from his shirt, cleared his throat, then said,

"My name's Yoshio, ma'am. I'm sorry for frightening you. I was just heading back from town, and I heard noise..." Yona leaned forward.

"There's a town near-by?" she asked eagerly. A town meant safe places to stay, hot food, things to buy... Yoshio scratched his head.

"Eh, yeah there is. It's nothing special, but it has a nice little inn," he said. Yona looked down for a moment.

"Tell me," she said, looking up at Yoshio. "Does a man who calls himself Shou the Strong live there?" The man narrowed his eyes.

"Why you asking?" He said with a scowl. Yona put her chin up.

"I have business with him," she said. Yoshio chuckled.

"I guess I got no reason to protect him. I've done business with him a couple times is all, but he's tight lipped, so I guess I've got nothing to worry about," he said. Then he made a face. "He frequents the brothel, enough to earn himself a reputation. Your best bet is to try to get in there, if you can." He stood and dusted off his backside.

"Well, if that's all, I've got to be on my way." he said. Then he started walking. Yona looked at Shin-Ah. "Looks like we're heading to town."

* * *

Though Yona put her hood up to cover her hair, Shin-Ah still stood out. But he refused to let her go alone, and so that was why a pack of children was currently following them, staring in wonder at Shin-Ah. One of the younger ones grabbed the fur trailing from his mask and pulled it. Yona grabbed the mask before it could hit the child on the head, and Shin-Ah hastily covered his eyes.

The children ran off, eyes wide, fearful of being scolded, and Yona frowned at Shin-Ah.

"Why must you always wear this mask, Shin-Ah?" She asked, handing it back to him. He crouched, securing it, then bounced back up. "My eyes are cursed," he whispered, then froze, like he was waiting for her to say something cruel. Yona took his hands.

"What you wish to do is up to you," she said with a smile. "But I cannot believe these are the hands of someone with a curse." Shin-Ah's mouth opened slightly, and Yona was sure that his eyes were wide behind his mask. She dropped his hands and continued down the road. And, after a moment, he walked beside her.


	6. Chapter 6

_The waiting volcano inside us_

 _gnaws, digs, trembles,  
weighs its chances.  
Distress coils up,  
shrinks silent like a sick beast.  
We are unrecognizable,  
unique  
in the certainty of our ferocity._

 **Distress Coils by Anne-Marie Derése, translated by Judith Skillman**

* * *

Yoshio had mentioned a brothel, so that's where they went first. Yona held her chin up, as she walked past the men loitering outside. She knew where their eyes were. Well, let them stare. It was worth it, if she got to avenge father and Hak. Luckily, the men didn't try anything, most likely because of Shin-Ah behind her. As soon as Yona walked through the door, she was greeted by a pretty girl whose eyes sparkled. She frowned.

"Pardon me, ma'am," she said in a confused voice. "May I ask why you are here?" Yona clasped her hands.

"May I speak to the owner?" Yona asked. The girl lost interest, realizing that Yona wasn't here to spend money, and pointed down a hallway. She spotted a bearded man standing in the corner and bounced over to him. Yona was just about to start walking when she realized that she had lost Shin-Ah. Turning around in confusion, she spotted Ao sitting on top of what must have been Shin-Ah's head. She pushed through the group of brightly dressed girls and grabbed his hand. She pulled him out, and he stood next to her, glancing warily at the flock of women still following.

Yona sighed and started walking down the hallway, shin-Ah hastening after her.

* * *

"My name is Kiyomi. May I ask why you are disturbing me?" Kiyomi said irritably. Yona noticed that she was beautiful like a painting: lovely from afar, but once you got close, you noticed all the flaws.

"I wish to find out about one of your patrons." Yona said. Kiyomi stretched on her couch.

"Is your lover straying, child?" She wondered softly. Then she glanced at Shin-Ah "or are you the unfaithful one?" Yona shook her head.

"Neither," she said. "I wish to exact revenge."

Kiyomi tossed her hair. "Interesting." She said. "May I know his name?" Yona frowned.

"Shou. Shou the strong." She said angrily. Kiyomi's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I detest that man. He comes in, requests our services, and then thinks he's too handsome to pay." She smiled at Yona. "You may kill him if you wish it. You can wear my some of my clothes, and stab him while he lies next to you." Yona bowed her head.

"Thank you." She whispered. A young girl handed Yona a kimono, and she turned to change behind the dressing screen. Shin-Ah intercepted her.

"Blood stains you," he whispered. "Are you sure you wish to do this?" Yona's lip trembled.

"He helped kill my father, Shin-Ah," she murmured, tears falling down her cheeks. "I must do this." Shin-Ah swallowed, put his hands on her cheeks, and then pressed his forehead against hers.

"Be careful, Yona." He said softly. She nodded, then pulled away and walked behind the screen.

* * *

Yona stood before Kiyomi as the women added the finishing touches to Yona's disguise. She brushed her hair, and tugged open the front of her Yona's kimono. Finally Kiyomi stared straight in Yona's eyes.

"You must act weak." She ordered, handing Yona a knife. "Act like he is strong and clever. Even if he isn't." Yona frowned sadly.

"I feel such pity for you," she said. "You make yourself weak, even though you are strong." Kiyomi pinched Yona's cheek gently.

"Do not feel pity for me, sweet one," she said with a smile. "I believe I am strong. Even if everyone else thinks me weak, if I believe myself strong, then I am. Now go and free the world from that disgraceful man." Yona nodded, then plastered a smile on her face, and stepped into the room. The man lounging on the bed certainly didn't look strong. He looked like a rat in the form of a man. Shou spat into the corner, and then smiled at her just as she had slipped the knife up her sleeve.

"You're new, I see." He said with a grin. She walked up, and sat gracefully next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and put his nose in her hair. She made herself numb to him. Soon, she couldn't feel anything at all. Yona lay down next to him, pulling the knife out of her sleeve and hiding it behind her back as she did so. She waited patiently until his heart was exposed, then, very calmly, she sank the knife in. It entered his heart, and his eyes widened. Slowly, she sat up. Then she held up seven fingers, and folded the seventh down.

"Six left," she whispered. He understood, and his mouth fell open. Then he died. Yona sat there for a very long time, eyes trained on the still body before her. She raised a trembling hand, and saw the warm blood splattered on it. She sucked in a breath, and wiped it one her face. It mixed with her tears, and she started breathing quickly. Yona stood, her weak legs shaking. She let out a scream mixed with a sob, and stumbled to the ground. Women raced in, Kiyomi in the lead. She put her sleeve over her nose and looked at Shou in disgust. Behind her, girls gagged and covered their eyes. Shin-Ah pushed through the crowd, and fell to his knees beside her. Yona looked at him.

"He's dead, Shin-Ah," she gasped. "I did it." Shin-Ah wiped the blood and tears off her face with his sleeve. He took Yona in his arms, stood, and marched out of the room, but not before snatching Shou's purse of coins from the bedside table and stuffing it in his pocket.

* * *

 **Author's note: I'm planning on posting some Akatsuki No Yona oneshots at some point, so for those interested, keep an eye out.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Birds singing  
in the dark  
—Rainy dawn._

 **By Jack Kerouac**

* * *

Shin-Ah used the money to purchase a room at the local inn. The innkeeper gave him an odd look, but gave him a room anyway. Once inside, Shin-Ah laid Yona down on the bed. Her face was pale as snow, and she still had some blood on her cheeks. Shin-Ah used the corner of the bed sheet to wipe away the blood.

Ao crawled up and licked Yona's face. The girl's face scrunched up, and her eyes opened. She blinked in confusion for a moment, then her face fell, and Yona put her pale hands over her eyes. Shin-Ah took a step forward.

"Yona," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

Yona groaned.

"Oh Shin-Ah," she said softly. "I'm sorry for making you worry." Her eyes filled with tears, and she looked at her hands.

"They're so red," she whispered. The blue dragons lip trembled, and he lay his head down on her stomach. Yona smiled sadly. She lifted the blanket up.

"Lay with me for a while, Shin-Ah," she said quietly. He kicked his shoes off and curled up next to her, his arms wrapped around her middle. She put her hand on his head, petting Ao.

"I'm so pitiful," she said, tears falling down her face. "I killed one person, and I'm falling apart." Shin-Ah inched closer.

"It doesn't matter how many you kill," he said quietly. "It matters that you killed."

They fell asleep a little while after, clinging to each other.

* * *

Blood. Blood everywhere. Yona stared ahead of her, at all of the men and woman in pile. She opened her mouth the cry out, but blood trickled from her lips. She looked down, and saw a knife in her hand. Yona gasped, choking on the red, salty liquid.

Then, suddenly her heart went numb. She didn't feel anything. Yona fell to her knees, mouth open, eyes dull. Why couldn't she feel? She felt like she was...dead.

* * *

Yona woke up, her eyes half closed. Shin-Ah was gone, and Ao was curled up next to her head. Yona sat up, putting her bare feet down on the cold floor. Like she was in a trance, she walked towards the candle that had been lit. Slowly, she put her fingers in the flickering flame. She gasped at the pain, and pulled her hand out.

Yona was alive. So why did her heart feel the way it did? She sat down on the ground, sucking at her burnt fingers. She turned when she heard the door to the room open, and saw Shin-Ah walk in with a tray of food. He placed down, then noticed her fingers and rushed forward. He grabbed her hand, mouth open.

"How?" He asked, his voice soft with worry. Yona drew back from him, like an injured animal.

"It's nothing," she said, putting fingers back into her mouth. "I just stumbled into the candle." Shin-Ah went and blew the candle out. As he went to open the shutters to let some light into the dark room, he wondered why Yona had lit a candle, when it was sunny outside.

* * *

Though Yona insisted she was fine, Shin-Ah fed her the soup himself. The food tasted like ash on her tongue, but she didn't have the heart to tell him so. He forced her to drink water, and then ate himself once he was sure she had eaten enough.

They left the soon after eating, not wanting to spend too much time in one place, in case Shou had any friends. Shin-Ah wanted to ask what they were going to do next, but Yona's eyes held such darkness, he did not think it a good idea to do so. He tried to take her hand, but she pulled away.

* * *

Yona felt a hand land on her shoulder, and she glanced back in surprise. It was Kiyomi. The woman was dressed as usual, her kimono open just a little too much in the front. The woman smiled, the corners of her ruby red lips drawing up ever so slightly. She glanced at Shin-Ah.

"May I have a private word with your friend?" She asked, tilting her head. "Woman to woman?" Shin-Ah looked like he was going to refuse her request, but Yona laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"I'll be right back," she promised. Leaning closer, she whispered, "Besides, I still have my dagger." Yona smiled at the woman, and followed her. Kiyomi led her to a quiet alley, free of people save a single homeless man. The woman wasted no time.

"Why did you kill Shou?" She asked, her too white teeth shining in the darkness. Yona thought she should have felt nervous, but her heart stayed calm.

"Why do you ask?" She said, her hand, inching ever closer to the dagger in her pocket. "I thought you didn't like him." Kiyomi flipped her hair.

"I make it a habit to ask why someone deserves to die," she said. "Especially in a way as cruel as a dagger to the heart." Kiyomi had reached into the folds of her Kimono.

Yona did not want to kill her. Not really. But she made a split second decision to do so. Yona's place fingers wrapped around dagger, and she plunged the blade into the woman's stomach. Kiyomi's eyes widened. Her own knife dropped from her hands, and she fell to her knees. Blood trickled out of her mouth, and Yona was reminded of her dream. Kiyomi looked at her.

"Oh, my dear girl," she whispered. "Forgive me. I have failed." With that, she died. Yona pulled the dagger from body, and was scared to see that her hands weren't even shaking. Yona felt something just then, like someone was breathing on the back of her neck. She turned, but saw no one. Yona ran.

* * *

Shin-Ah stared at the corpse. Yona had done this? Sweet, gentle Yona, who had healed his wounds and loved him when no one else would?

Shin-Ah looked down, and saw a drop of blood. It was a trail. Yona hadn't bothered to clean her dagger. Shin-Ah took one last look at the woman's body, and then hurried away.

The homeless man, who had watched all this, crept forward. He reached for the woman, but when his shaking fingers touched her, she turned to dust.


	8. Chapter 8

_To wait an Hour — is long —_

 _If Love be just beyond —_

 _To wait Eternity — is short —_

 _If Love reward the end —_

 **To wait an Hour — is long — By Elizabeth Dickinson**

* * *

Yona didn't know where she was going. She ran past people, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Maybe she thought she could outrun the fact that she had killed someone.

Maybe she thought she could outrun the voice in her ears, in her mind, in her heart, telling her that Hell was all that awaited her.

Yona stumbled out of the town, her skirt getting caught on the branches and tearing. Thorns cut pale legs and arms, and the red haired girl did not stop running, and did not stop when she heard the cry behind her.

* * *

Shin-Ah darted past the people staring. The drops of blood had stopped awhile back, and now he simply followed the path of angry people.

"What a stupid girl," someone complained. "She knocked over the crates I just stacked!"

Shin-Ah followed the trail until he exited the town. He spotted a fabric on the thorns, the blood on the leaves...

"Yona!" He cried desperately, starting to run again. He had to catch her. He couldn't let her escape. He caught up to her just as she raced into a cave, but when he tried to follow, ivy crept down and blocked the entrance.

* * *

Yona fell to her knees in the cave. Outside, Shin-Ah was begging her to come back out, but she wouldn't. She couldn't. She had blood on her hands, dripping down onto the ground.

But when she held her hands up and really looked, past the blood and gore, she saw...scales. Scales creeping up her arms and onto her neck.

"Revenge has a price, Yona." Standing before her with long red hair, just like hers, and a pale face was a man, the very man who had sent Kiyomi, who had watched over Yona since she was no more than a baby.

He walked forward and put a hand on her cheek, his long fingers cold on her skin.

"You are a dragon, my daughter." He whispered. "I thought you could live as a human, but I was wrong...the bloodlust has consumed you."

Yona scratched at her leg, at the scales. She remembered King Hiryuu (she knew his name, she always had) like she remembered her mother; a shadowy figure with warm hands and a loud heart.

"I'm scared," she whispered. King Hiryuu knelt down and gazed at her with wise eyes.

"I know," he said softly, kissing her forehead. And then the scales covered her completely, and she screamed.

* * *

Yona screamed, and Shin-Ah finally broke through the ivy with his sword, and he stumbled through the entrance, his arm hurting. But he was blocked from reaching her by a man that looked like Yona.

"My daughter is in a new form, now," he said softly. "She will stay that way for one hundred years, and learn."

He knelt down, and looked up at the mighty knight who protected Yona.

"Will you keep her safe, little one?" He asked, taking his hand. Shin-Ah looked beyond this King, to where Yona lay.

"Until the end of time," he promised. The king took Shin-Ah's mask off his face, gazed into his eyes with all the love in the world.

"Thank you, Shin-Ah," He murmured. He vanished, and Shin-Ah closed his eyes as the scales crept up his legs, onto his body, and fangs grew.

* * *

The blue dragon crept into the cave nervously, his large claws scraping across the stone ground, a little squirrel darting around his feet.

Yona, a dragon now, just like him, looked up with sorrowful eyes. Her scales were the color her hair used to be, her wings long and elegant.

She stood uncertainly, unused to four legs. Shin-Ah crept up and nuzzled his snout against hers, the closest thing to a kiss they could do.

They say that if you go up into the mountains, you might see the two dragon lovers basking in the sun, or saving a farmer from bandits.

They never killed, not even animals, and only ate things they found already dead.

Oh, but did they love each other so dearly. And when one hundred years passed, and they regained their old bodies, they were finally able to embrace, and then they kissed, deeply, desperately, as the moon rose.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow, the end! I loved writing Moonrise, and I hope you loved reading it. I want to thank you for your reviews, favorites, follows, or for just reading it. Thank you!**


End file.
